What He Did
by Black Kaitou
Summary: England shows up at America's house not knowing why he came. He soon finds America crying and terrifyed by a dream. What happened to make the younger nation act like this, England soon finds out the secrets the North American brothers have been hiding. Rated T for saftey have no idea were this is going rating may stay the same or lower, human and country names used.
1. Chapter 1 America

**Hello I don't own nothing'**

* * *

England stood awkwardly at America's door; he kept shifting and looking around. It was one in the morning and he was the only living soul that was to be seen inside the vast property that surrounded him. The house was old but was updated to modern times but still held its age. The house was one of the oldest in the states, it was perfectly restored on the outside showing its owner remembered its history.

"Why did I even bother, I 'm an idiot to think that there was something wrong" He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. " might as well head on home."

Turning he went back to his rented car wondering about the dream he had that made him leave his bed. A scream tore its way from the house, the hair on the back of England's neck rose on hearing the sound of terror. He spun around and looked at the house with wide eyes, a crash soon followed and England was running towards the door. In his haste he properly would have broken the door down if it was not unlocked.

"America!" England yelled, only silence answered him.

Crossing the front foyer he headed for the stairs, quickly but quietly he made his way up them. At the top he froze when a bump came from down the hall, carefully he pulled his pistol from its holster. With further caution he went towards the opened door at the end of the hall. Thinking from when he use to live here he knew it was the room that America use to sleep in. Looking into the room he saw it was still in use, a pile of clothes lied on the floor and the bed was messed up. Judging the clothes he figured America was still using the room.

"Wouldn't America move to the master bedroom after he gained control of the house?" England mumbled, holstering the gun but not clipping it in place.

He entered the room and looked around looking for its occupant. The room seemed to be empty of anyone but himself, a hole in the wall across from the bed caught his attention. A broken lamp was on the floor, its cord mangled like it was yanked from the wall. Turning from the wall he looked at the bed, the blanket was a quilt that had colors of Red, White, and Blue. England couldn't tell for sure what the designs were but he could tell it was finely made, the blankets were all pulled to one side giving the impression that who ever was sleeping ether got out in a hurry or fell out of the bed. England was about to leave the room and look for America when a small sound barely audible came from the other side of the bed. Going around the bed England saw something that tightened his heart, America was curled between the bed and night stand that was against the wall. His hair was a wild mess which was expected if he just woke up, but his head was buried in his knees. Silent sobs were making the teen's shoulder shake; his skin was pale and covered in sweat. Now that he was closer he could hear America breathing fast and heavy. England stared at the younger nation, one part of him felt like he should try to comfort the nation but another felt like he should leave. The comfort was stronger but his body was frozen in place, struggling once again England managed to call out.

"America?"

* * *

**Hello I know its a short chapter but it was really annoying just having it sitting there and Spain is being a blockhead so I switched America and England. I ony have this part written out but I have a lot more in my head just need to get it down on paper. I know Canada will appear in later chapters of this, hopefully my friend wont think I hate England after reading this. I feel kinda bad making him the villan and such in my other I don't hate English I may fight with one all the time but she is my best friend and I have a excuse I'm French. Yeah note to those who know me never intrude in our arguments you will have your head knocked off. Also if you have already read this I am doing corrections so somethings are rewritten, just thought I should tell you so you don't think your going crazy.**

**Adios Black Kaitou.**


	2. Chapter 2 Who

"America?" England said concerned, slowly he stepped towards the distressed Nation.

Crouching down England gently placed his hand on the teen's shoulder; America jumped his head whipping up. England could now see that America's eyes were dilated, red, and puffy from crying. England's heart grow tight on the sight, America stared at England his gaze fuzzy but soon cleared to realization.

"England?" America's voice was rough and broken.

"Ame..." England cut off when America launched himself at the older nation.

England lied on the ground with the taller male on top of him clinging to his shirt and burying his head in the fabric. Unconsciously England started to comfort the younger male quietly murmuring words of comfort to him. Not knowing how long they stayed like that, America started to come down and slackened his hold on England.

" America you ok."

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'm alright" America mumbled pulling away from England and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

England stayed on the floor for a few seconds, then he sat up looking at the younger nation. America's face emotionless and his body tensed ready to flee, England was worried at that America was not his usually loud cheerful self. Standing up England went to America's side, the teen stayed still not even glancing at England.

"America whats wrong, is it a problem with your country."

Not looking at him America answered his voice devoted of emotion "Nothing's wrong, just a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about."

America stood up, causing the English Nation to tilt slightly from the loss of balance he quickly moved his arms to stop from falling over.

"I'm going for a walk, stay as long as you like I don't care."

"America."

England quickly stood up and tried to stop him from leaving, America only ignored him. He just shrugged England's hand off of his arm and continoed walking, leaving the English nation in the door way. England heard the front door close then silence, he sat there trying to figure out what to do. Music suddenly started to play causing him to jump. England started to look around trying to find were the music was coming from.

"Tried to amend my carnivorous habits, made it nearly seventy days."

Standing up he noticed it was coming from the pile of clothes, walking towards it the music continued to play.

"But a big warm bun and a huge hunk of meat. Cheeseburger in paradise."

England finally found the phone in a pair of pants, the caller ID read Matthew Williams, but the picture to England looked like America but looked funny. Not wanting to be rude and to stop the annoying ringtone he answered it.

"Hello who is this?"

"Arthur? What are you doing with Al's phone?"

"How do you know my name?"

England heard a sigh then "I'm Matthew."

"I'm sorry who?"

"Canada, America's brother."

"Oh, yeah ah... Sorry Canada." England was not sure how to continue.

"Where's Al did he leave his phone at the conference again?"

"Oh no I'm at his house."

"Why are you are you at his house, its two in the morning."

"I could ask you why your calling him this early."

"True but I'm his brother, I can call when ever I want. So where is Al

"He went out a few minutes ago."

"What why did he do that?!"

England was silent not really wanting to say why.

"England please tell me." Canada said this quieter than he usually talks where England barely heard it.

"He wasn't acting like himself. He was emotionless and..."

"Maple not this again."

Canada started to talk to himself England only managed to here a few words in French.

"What do you mean again, don't tell me..."

"Oue, America had nighterrors. Stay there I'm coming over."

The phone clicked leaving England in silence once again.

* * *

**Hey guys this is Black Kaitou again, I rewrote bits of the first chapter. Oh and I don't own Cheeseburger in Paradise by Jimmy Buffett I just thought it would be a good ringtone for America's phone. Also sorry for the spelling mistakes that were in the first draft of this chapter. If this is the first time your reading this then please ignore my last sentence. **

**Adios Black Kaitou**


	3. Chapter 3 Canada

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

England sat on the bed trying to think what could cause the American nation such distress. He knew many nations including himself suffer from these terrors of the night, the only way they can get rid of them was for the nation to face or forget what terrorizes them. England's way was to get drunk specially on the 4th of July when he was depressed. But it appeared that America didn't want to forget or to face his terror. England put his head in his hands confused, a door opening down stairs caught his attention then footsteps coming up the stairs in a hurry.

"America is that you?"

"No, its me Canada."

A blonde came in he looked like America but also didn't.

"Canada?"

"Yes Canada you helped raise me, I'm a common wealth to you."

"Oh."

"Now that we are on the same page I'm guessing America is not back." As he was saying this he went to the broken lamp and started to clean it up.

"Yeah."

"Not surprised he's usually gone for a few hours."

Canada left the room with the broken pieces but came in a minute later with a new lamp, a tub and trowl. England watched Canada place the lamp on the night stand and plug it in than he went to the wall. There he started to repair the wall, he made quick work on removing the broken bits and replaced it with a piece of dry wall that was on top of the tub than Canada started to patch the wall with the trowl. When he went to leave again England got up and followed, little away from the room Canada opened a closet door. The closet had lamps on one shelf that were identical to the one in the bedroom, on the other shelf Canada placed the tub next to pieces of dry wall and grabbed a gallon of paint and brush.

"How often does this happen?"

"Too often."

"Why, what scares him so much?!"

Canada sighed walking away "Let me paint that spot over first then I will show you something."

"Show me what?"

Canada stopped then turned to England "Something that my brother and I have kept secret from the rest of the world."

England went silent, after he painted the spot over and put the paint away Canada lead England outside. A building was in the back yard which was were Canada was heading for, there he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door with one of his keys. Inside England could see that it was a store house, objects from many centuries cluttered the building.

Canada walked in but looked at England when he went to follow the Canadian nation.

"Stay out here, there's somethings that I don't think America wants you or others to see."

Upon hearing this England was tempted to go in any way but the way Canada was looking at him he thought better of it. Canada went in and came back out a few minutes later covered in dust and holding a big square shaped object wrapped in blankets.

"Hold this." Canada passed the object to England who could tell it was a picture frame, Canada turned and locked the door. He then grabbed the frame from England and went back inside the house. England followed wondering what was contained in the picture frame.

* * *

**i just finished corrections on this, I said a well fair country instead of common wealth. Don't know why but I get the words confused. **


	4. Chapter 4 Brothers

**Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Canada went into the library and gently placed the painting on one of the high-back chairs, England stood in the center of the room looking around it surprised him that it hasn't changed much since the 1700's. The room was updated but still held its old look, England saw papers scattered on the desk that he used to use when he stayed in the house a laptop was also on the desk. He also saw that there were a few new book cases in the room were blank walls use to stand, Canada notice England looking around.

"Surprising isn' it, you would never be able to guess that America would keep things the way they were. He never shows it but he really cares about preserving his past no matter how painful it maybe."

"Why, he always is going on about all the new technology and always trying to get me to update. Even calling me an old man for wanting to stay with the old ways."

"He does belive in learning the new ways that's the new generation of his people but he still supports the older generation and there ways. He only pushes you because he doesn't want you to fall behind, even though I know you can act like the new age."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that, France told me some interesting things about you."

"Stupid Frog." He mumbled, he then gestured at the painting but made plans to strangle France later. "Are you going to tell me what the painting is and how it relates to America's torment?"

Canada frowned and looked at the covered painting.

"Very well, please sit down this may take some time."

England sat down and waited for the Canadian to continue, who started to pace thinking on how to continue.

"I should show you it before I speak, it's kinda hard to explain."

Reaching for the cover Canada unwrapped the painting, England leaned forward and looked at the revealed painting. It had two young man in it, the background showed the library before its current update. the one on the left had his head bowed he was leaning on a chair as if his legs were about to collapse. The outfit he was wearing was blue similar to the one America wore for the revolution but altered slightly, the other man wore a grey uniform that other then the color was identical to the Blue's. The Grey had his body turned away from the Blue but his head was turned slightly looking back at the Blue sadness and anger could be seen on his face, while the Blue only had defeat.

"Who are they?"

"They are my younger brother's America and..." Canada's voice broke before he could finish the sentence.

Upon hearing America's name he looked closer at the Blue and saw that it was America. Turning his gaze on to the Grey he saw that he looked like the American.

"Who's the other?" England's voice was shaking.

"His name was John Jones, The Confederate States of America."

* * *

**For those who have waited I'm sorry about the slow update, this chapter has been rewritten multiple times and I could not get the conversation right. This chapter would have been longer but I thought this would be a good stopping point.**


	5. Chapter 5 A family broken once more

**Chapter 5 A family Broken once more.**

**I only own John Jones.**

* * *

England sat in silence for a moment then leaning in his chair his arms resting on his knees.

"What do you mean the Confederate States of America? That's a fully grown nation, even if he was what you called him he would be a child at least a teen."

"He grew quickly faster than Al did, as soon as he could he broke away from Al making him the Union and claimed the name America for himself."

"How? How was it I didn't know I supported the guy, why I'm just finding out about this 148 years later?"

"Al was and is very good with keeping things secret, I didn't find out about John till just after the war."

"What happened to him, Canada tell me why is it that America, if I'm getting this right, having nightmares about him?"

Canada sighed sadly; he continued to stare at the painting as he spoke.

"He died in the last battle, it could have been prevented but a single decision brought him his end. Al regrets with all his heart, if he could he would take his place once more."

"Once more?"

"Al took your place in the final battle, but unlike you he pulled the trigger. That one second decision destroyed one of my brothers and is slowly destroying the other. Sometimes when Al is breaking down he wishes that you pulled the trigger that day when you two were fighting. He believes that if you did then John would never have been killed, I tell him he is being ridiculous but he only shrugs it off. I try to make him forget and the only way to do that is to be around him, that is why I stay near him or make sure that someone is with him. He knows it as well that is why he is always in someone's business, he knows it distracts him and as long as he's not using his head he is safe from the pain." Canada fell into an empty chair with his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do any more; I can feel him slowly loosing it, slowly slipping away from me."

Canada started to shake as he said those final words, stifflying back sobs, his voice became low and broken. England stood up and knelt in front of the Canadian, gently he lifted Canada's head. Violet-blue eye's gleaming with tears looked into England's forest green eyes, pulling a cloth from out of his pocket England wiped Canada's face.

"Matthew listen to me lad, Alfred is a strong lad you both are he will be fine. You have been a great big brother and all you have to do is continue supporting him and show him you still love him. As long as you are by his side he will never stray, I will help you through this you're not alone on this anymore."

Putting the cloth back in his pocket England grabbed Canada's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Now let's go find America."

* * *

**I know the chapter is short but I'm planning on the next chapter to start with them looking for America so be patiant. Also Thanks go to my friend YYHfan-KB for editing this.**

**Adios Black Kaitou**


	6. Chapter 6 Comfort and ironic music

**Sorry about the slow update, finally finished this chapter after reading a review that encouraged me to finish it.**

**I do not own Hetalia or the songs mentioned in this.**

* * *

The two nations split and searched the properly but they could not find the younger nation. Back together in the front of America's house they stood thinking where America could be.

"Canada where else could he be?"

"He could be in the town, he goes there sometimes to clear his head."

"Worth a try."

England went to his car and got into it.

"bollocks"

"I'm guessing you wanted to drive?" Canada committed from the driver side door, that was across from England.

"Why would I want to drive I don't know my way around here, it makes more sense for you to drive." England said quickly.

Amused by the Englishman's embarrassment Canada climbed into the driver's seat.

"Sure Arthur what ever you say, its not like its your rental car."

"Just shut up and drive." England grumbled looking away.

"Would if I had the key's"

After having the key's thrown at him Canada was able to pull out of America's driveway and on the highway to the closes town. The sun was up by the time they got to the town, shop keepers were just preparing to open shops. few cars were on the road. Parking the car near a park they got out.

"Guess this is as good as a place to start looking then any."

Canada didn't reply he just walked off leaving England to follow. The two stayed together so they wont loss each other. A hour passed before Canada saw his twin, leaving England he ran to him. America was sitting on the ground one leg pulled towards him and the other was stretched out, his left hand on th raised knee and his back to a large oak. America looked defeated, his head bowed and England knew his presence would not be helpful for the younger nation no matter how much England wanted to comfort him. Canada was kneeling at his brother's side, his hands moving to get America to look at him. Canada held America's face to keep him from looking away, the American did not respond to his brother's actions. Letting his hands dropped Canada instead tackled him with a hug knocking the two to the ground. When he hit the ground America snapped out of his daze and reacted, tears started to leak from his eye's his brother a mirror image to him. They stayed together for a good few minutes before they broke apart and sat up looking at each other. America broke off first and froze when he saw England scrambling to his feet and backed away. England raised his hands showing he ment no harm.

"It's alright Alfred, I just want to help." England said softly.

America's eyes shifted between the two nations, tensed to flee.

"Al it's alright, he can help us." Canada said stepping towards his twin.

America said something but England had no idea at what it was but Canada answered in the same unknown language. The two exchanged a few more words before America nodded and look at England slightly still wary.

"So it's true... You know about John?"

"Yes lad and I want to help if you will let me."

England stepped forward cautiously to make sure the American would not bolt from him. When he did not England took another and another step until he was in front of America. They looked at each other until England placed his hands on America's shoulders showing comfort to the younger nation. Responding to the touch America hugged England causing the island nation to step back in surprise but hugged back, they hugged for a bit than England pulled back.

"Lets go home."

Bring his hand up America reached for it and grabbed it. The two turned and with Canada leading they headed for the park entrance. They didn't go far till the heard music Canada looked around and saw a girl sitting on a bench drawing in a sketch book the music coming from near her. It took a few seconds but when the lyrics of the song hit him they caused Canada to spin around and look at America who had paled. England looked at Canada then back at America worry on his face.

**As Swepson reached his brother who can hardly speak he seen the wound was mortal as the fear began to dreep. He saw the look in Winstons eyes and knew what must be done he put Winston on his horse and together off they run. Some sing about Olustee and of Ocean Pond but remember these two brother's and what a war has done.**

Canada was not a hundred percent sure but he knew Olustee was a place in America and by his brothers reaction he knew that the song was hurting him. He went to the girl who looked up as Canada approached.

"Can you please change the song or pause it for a little bit?"

"Sure." The girl said puzzled.

Reaching for a MP3 player she messed with a few buttons before playing a different song. Nodding Canada went back to his brother and England, the music playing he paused for a second when the words started to play.

**Farewell to Nova Scotia, the sea-bound coast,**  
** may your mountains dark and dreary be.**  
** For when I am far away on the briny ocean tossed,**  
** Will you ever heave a sigh or a wish for me?**

He looked back at the girl and shock his head and continued to his family. They left the park and got into England's rental Canada taking the drivers seat once again England and America in the back seat. They drove in silence America looking out the window still not acting like his usual self.

* * *

**If you want the lyrics of the songs I used I can tell you what they are. They are song by other people at least I know the second one is. The first song is about to Brothers on the confederate side of the civil war and the younger brother is shot and ends up dieing, it is called Olustee (incedent at Ocean Pond). The second song is a Canadian folk song called Nova Scotia. Both are from my MP3 player and is song by Father, Son, and Friends. Also this will proberly be the last chapter unless someone wants me to continue it and has ideas how I can continue it.**


	7. Chapter 7 step towards a future

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

A few day's passed and England and Canada were still at America's house. America told them they can go home and that he was fine but the two older nations kept making up excuses for staying. England was in the master room because America said he could stay in the room. When he first entered the room he was surprised that the room was just like he left it. A closer look showed that there have been changes but the color and style of the blankets to the lamp shades where the same. The lamps altered to run electricity instead of candles, and vents were placed in the room to run the AC. England started to wonder what else America has kept the same over the years, specially what could be in the store-room that Canada wanted to help America hid. Could America have kept some of England's things from when the younger was a colony? It would seem that he would since he kept England's old room pretty much the same, rolling in the bed England looked at the clock and saw that it was just passed midnight. The house wasn't silent but old home's never were. The house creaked and groaned, the only other occupants in the house being Canada who was in a spare bedroom and America who was in his bedroom. Shifting in the bed again England continued to think about what he has learned and seen the last few days. Learning that America kept his history alive and that he doesn't try to hide it, and that he causes himself pain by not forgiving himself for his mistakes.

A bang sounded in the house and a yell sent England out of his bed. Meeting Canada in the hall they ran to America's room.

"Alfred!" They both yelled opening the door.

In the room they saw America on the floor his blankets thrown around some have off the bed from America's fall. The two nation's went to the younger who looked spook but not as bad as when England first saw him a few day's ago.

"Al this needs to stop, you're going to make yourself sick."

"I'm trying Mattie, it just wont go away."

"It will soften in time lads, we just got to be patient."

America curled up in a ball his back against the bed and we sat on ether side of him in silence.

"What would have happened if I didn't pull the trigger, would he still be here?"

"There's no telling lad, he could have just faded away a few day's later."

"There's other countries out there that are united and have more than one representative. Your one of them."

"My brother's are still their own countries, we just unite governmentally and religiously."

"What about the other's?"

"I don't know about them, I assume it's because there people have been separate for a long time before they were united."

They stayed silent for a few seconds before America stood up the other two looking up at him. He stepped away and with his back turned away from them.

"Do you think it would help... If I told you what happened?"

The two nations on the floor were looking at each other in puzzlement.

"Maybe?"

"It would help us understand and help you. But only if you want to lad."

America nodded and went to the door.

"Meet me in the library, its time his story is told."

America left the room, when the two went into the hall way America was gone. The two went downstairs but didn't hear or see the American. They went into the library, Canada moving the picture that still sat in the arm-chair. Both sitted they waited for the American.

* * *

**Hey everyone I had a few people say they wanted this to be continued and my friend sparked an idea in my head and it came to life when I read the poem that I wrote a few years back and that I am basing this fic off of. And just to let you know I have been into Hetalia for a year now so yeah, it's a little odd looking at a few poems I made when I was younger and see similarits with them and Hetalia. It just proves that it is fun to personify countries. If any one wants to know what the poem I made I can maybe get it to be in this fic.**


	8. Chapter 8 The start of pain

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

They waited in silence for a few minutes both not wanting to disturb the silence. A floor board creaked making both jump looking towards the door, in the door way America stood holding a brown package. He stepped in and pulled the desk chair from its place at the desk and sat in in-between the two other chairs and their occupants. The two other nations looked at the brown package that sat on the American's lab, the said American shifting uneasy. They stayed in an uneasy silence America took a shaking breath.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. England said.

"No this needs to be told, I guess I should tell you how I first meet him. I knew something was happening years before I meet him, there was always argument's between my states. So there where times when I got physically sick but it was more like a common cold for me so I never thought much of it. Even when I got sick more and more often, I just kept going working on helping my people. I started to notice something was funny with my people when Lincoln went to run."

* * *

"Mr. Lincoln I think something is wrong."

America ran up the man; he was wearing grey pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a brown vest with gold buttons. A black slouch hat covering his head shadowing his face.

"Slow down Alfred. What seems to be the trouble." The soon to be appointed president laughed.

"The people in South Carolina are debating about leaving the Union."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, just calm down."

"But sir..."

"Alfred can we talk about this later. We will do something when something happens, for now just be calm worrying about this will only stress you out."

"Sorry sir but I'm really worried about this, they sound serous about seceding."

"America please." Lincoln said his voice shaking slightly.

"My apologizes sir."

"It's alright why don't you go see if anyone needs help with something, get your mind off of the government affairs."

America nodded saying a brief good-bye Alfred left the President. When he was out of sight Lincoln lost his happy way when around the worried nation replaced with worry that something is going to happen and that America will only suffer with what is to come.

one Day later

"Mr. Lincoln there is something wrong with Mr. America."

Lincoln looked up from some paper's that were given to him a few minutes earlier.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. America is sick, he can't leave his bed been like that since this morning. The doctor's are looking at him as we speak."

Lincoln got up his paper work forgotten, he picked up his hat and was out the door. The messenger following him out of the room.

"He is at his house just outside of town."

"Prepare me a horse."

"Yes sir."

The messenger running off to get a horse.

A few minutes later Lincoln was riding a horse on his way to his nation's home, fear for the young nation making him urge his horse faster. Reining the horse in front of the old house, two other horses tied outside. Leaving his horse the man ran into the house, a gardener went to deal with the horse. As he entered a scream of pain echoed thru the house, the sound tore through the man causing him to stop. It stopped a moment later and the man was running up the stairs, stopping at the room that was open and had sounds coming from it. Inside he saw a doctor leaning over the bed and in the bed he could see the trembling whimpering form of his nation. The doctor paused with what he was doing, which was cooling America's fevered body.

"Sir this isn't the time."

"Please I just want to know if he's going to be ok?"

The doctor nodded and looked back at his patient.

"Yes I think so why he is like this I don't know. All we can do is pray and hope he will recover swiftly."

Lincoln let loss a breath he didn't know he was holding and went to sit in a chair that was in the room.

"Yes lets hope."

"Do you have any idea of what could have caused this?"

Lincoln nodded not voicing what he knew about what was happening to their nation and what the young man was going through.

Another scream louder because he was closer came from the body in the bed. America curling into a ball his screaming stopped but continued to whimper.

"Alfred!" Lincoln said quickly moving to the bed-side.

"Mr... Lincoln."

"I'm here, you're going to be alright."

"Their leaving, what is going to happen to me."

"I don't know. But your going to pull thru."

America whimpered another wave of pain going through his sweat covered body.

"America your going to be ok."

America only answered with another whimper.

"I will take care of him for now, please take break you look tired."

"Thank you sir." The doctor nodded his head and left the room.

Moving the chair to the bed-side and sat down in it watching his nation who fell into conciseness. Outside the window the light was slowly fading into night.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I will be gone for a few days going out of state and such sooo. I wont be able to update for a few days. There are probebly major mistakes both historically and grammerly (See that probably isn't even a word.) Any way if you see mistakes please please please tell me, I don't know much about Lincoln I can find out a lot about the war but before the war I am not quite sure on what was going on. So for know Adios Black Kaitou.**


End file.
